El juicio
by Winamark
Summary: Un hecho que sacará a la luz secretos y mentiras, donde la verdad es lo que menos importa, sólo la venganza. YAOI. Universo alternativo.


Prólogo.

Al entrar en la sala, se dio cuenta por primera vez de la situación en la que se encontraba. Todo lo que había vivido meses atrás volvía a su mente en un momento, al igual que las emociones que había intentado evitar desde que toda esta pesadilla empezara. Sí, porque aquello era una pesadilla, de una que nadie podía despertar.

Seiya Pegasus, se sentó en las filas de atrás de la sala de vistas, pudo ver la familia que ya había llegado, allí estaban todos sentados, la familia Matzen al completo, una familia prácticamente intocable, salvo por la desgracia y la muerte. Como periodista conocía todo referente a esa familia, tanto la imagen pública como aquello que jamás se descubriría, o mejor dicho, Hades Matzen jamás permitiría que saliera a la luz.

- Hola Seiya siento haberme entretenido, pero todo es casi imposible llegar- el muchacho pelirrojo se sentó al lado. - Después de todo no todos los días se juzga el asesinato de un Matzen a manos de un Lubvok, que era su prometido.

- Kikerian, no tengo ganas de habla ahora, no quiero.

- Lo siento Seiya, no recordaba que tú eras íntimo amigo de la víctima y el asesino.

El moreno miró furioso al pelirrojo, quien se percata enseguida. Kikerian sabía que esto le afectaría a su compañero tarde o temprano, le preocupaba que todo lo tratará como si fueran terceras personas pero la jefa de ambos ya le había advertido que Seiya sería una bomba de relojería y que en un momento u otro se vendría abajo, y ese momento estaba llegando. Pero Kikerian tenía que hacer su trabajo

- El fiscal es Aiora Micenas, es implacable, nunca ha perdido ningún juicio. Pero el abogado de Lubvok tampoco, es Isaac Kraken. Será un duelo de titanes.

- Kiki, cállate de una maldita vez- persona de la fila de delante se giraron.

- Seiya esto acaba de empezar, Marín ya te dijo que iba a ser muy duro, que te mantuvieras la margen, vete a fuera, será lo mejor.

- Lo lamento Kiki, pero es que tú no lo conocías, no sabes lo mucho que se querían esto no puede ser real.

Antes que el pelirrojo dijera algo más, un hombre entró apresuradamente, se dirijo directamente hacia Hades Matzen, disculpándose, para después dirigirse hacia el fiscal y sentarse a su lado, sin decir una sola palabra a Aiora. Seiya lo reconoció enseguida, no podría creer que él fuera a ser la acusación particular, Kraken es bueno pero aquel hombre de melena azulada era todavía mejor, Saga de Géminis.

- ¿Cómo han conseguido que Saga De Géminis vuelva a pisar una sala de juicios¿Qué le habrán pagado?

Seiya miró fijamente la melena azul, de aquél que juro que jamás volvería a ser abogado de lo penal, ni como acusación y mucho menos como defensa, después del escándalo de hace tres años. No, el dinero no podía ser, tenía que ser otra cosa, algo más personal, pero ¿qué?.

Kraken conversaba con el que había sido el tutor del acusado, él le conocía personalmente a pesar de esa expresión fría e inmutable, Seiya sabía que Kamus Aquarius es un hombre de gran corazón y gran amigo de sus amigos, pero implacable con el que hace daño a los suyos. Se preguntaba como lo estaría pasando, no había podido hablas con él desde que detuvieran aquél que para él es un hijo, tal vez un poco más adelante.

- ¿Tú qué crees Seiya?- preguntó su compañero.- ¿Inocente o culpable?

- No importa lo que crea. Pero sólo diré una cosa, el Hyoga Lubvok que yo conocía jamás hubiera hecho dañado en lo más mínimo a Shun Matzen Kido, no he conocido a nadie que se amara más que ellos dos.

La diez, su reloj marcaba la hora de la vista previa, de pronto hubo un gran silencio, Seiya pudo ver como los guardias entraban a un esposado Hyoga Lubvok de manos, haciendo que se sentara junto a su abogado. Seiya reconoció la sombra de su amigo, estaba más delgado, su pelo rubio había perdido todo brillo, pero donde se notaba más el cambio era en su rostro demacrado y ojeroso. Se oye un llanto, provenía de Pandora Matzen, su marido Radamanthys Reinolds intenta calmarla.

Seiya mira fijamente la reacción de Hades Matzen y su hijastro Ike Kido, ellos no comparten sangre, ni nunca se han llevado muy bien, simplemente se han tolerado, pero en este momento son familia, el dolor de la perdida de una persona amada y el odio a quien supuestamente se la arrebatado les ha unido más que nunca.

El pelirrojo miraba el reloj, falta menos para que la vista comenzara, apenas tres minutos y los jueces harían su entrada. Al menos son jueces que los Matzen ni Kamus Aquarius pueden llegar, algunos les llaman la tríada de la justicia; sus señorías Dhoko Wang, Shaka Smith y Shion Aries.

- Dos minutos para que todo empiece, saldrán cosas que ni Matzen ni Aquarius podrán impedir.

- Seiya, mira es idéntico a... a... - se sorprendió Kiki.

- ¡Vaya periodista de investigación! No me digas que no conoces a Kanon de Géminis, empresario, se le conoce con el sobrenombre del Dragón de los Mares – los ojos de Kiki se abrieron desmesuradamente. – Veo que has oído hablar de él, no se suele mostrar mucho, también estudio derecho como Saga pero él aplica las leyes en su beneficio. Ten cuidado con él, es el gemelo malo, al menos eso dicen por ahí.


End file.
